Malfoy's não choram
by Kirina Malfoy
Summary: O amor vicia, o amor doi. O amor não escolhe pessoas, não escolhe nomes. O amor é a luz que embala a alma, e é na ausencia da luz k as trevas prevalecem. O amor nem sempre é bom, nem sempre é terno, mas é sempre belo. [TERMINADA]
1. capitulo 1

Era mais um ano normal em Hogwarts, as mesmas pessoas, as mesmas aulas...tudo igual. Tudo? Talvez não, não tudo. Para grande contentamento da maioria dos professores, o ódio entre Sonserina e Grinfindor parecia ter acalmado. As casas rivais pareciam ter entrado num mutuo acordo, não se gostavam, mas toleravam-se. Talvez isso devesse ao facto do Ministério ter reconhecido, finalmente, o retorno do Lord Negro e Albus Dumbledore ter pedido a cooperação entre as casas. Talvez... ou talvez deve-se ao facto de Draco Malfoy ter parado com as provocações. Faziam meses, desde que alguém o ouvira ridicularizar um Weasley, e até Harry Potter, estava livre das suas palavras amargas. Estranho? Sem duvida, mas os alunos não reclamavam. Os boatos corriam o castelo, dizia-se que Draco se passara para a luz e que era agora um aliado, pensava-se que agia sobre as ordens do seu pai, em algum plano maléfico. Mas ninguém sabia de facto a razão. Ele não comentava, apenas dava aquele sorriso sonserino de sempre. Que lhe adiantava explicar algo? Nem ele acreditava na verdade, era preferível que os tolos acreditassem no que quisessem...a verdade era dele.

Draco estava no seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts e era um dos mais cobiçados partidos da escola, junto com Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter. Estava alto, quase tão alto como o ruivo grifinorio, e não havia uma grama de gordura naquele corpo malhado. Os cabelos á muito haviam parado de ver gel, e eram deixado agora soltos, madeixas caindo livremente sobre os olhos de uma cor indefinida entre o azul e o cinzento. Sim, ele era um exemplo da beleza máscula, de perfeição terrena e como algumas fãs diziam...um pecado sobre pernas. Mas não era a sua aparência que mais mudara, não era isso que o agora marcava mais. O antes rancoroso e viperino sonserino mudara. Não se enganem, ele não perdera a sua língua viperina e ainda fazia alunos tremer sobre o seu olhar duro, mas havia amadurecido. A guerra...a vida, mudara aquele sonserino, talhando uma personalidade intrigante. Jamais seria simpático e afável, mas deixara de ser _O odiado_. Ainda não gostava de trouxas e mestiços, mas não os insultava, simplesmente ignorava. Mas mais do que isso...deixara de estar disponível no mercado feminino. Fazia quase um ano que Draco Malfoy deixara de paquerar, namorar ou levar alunas para o seu dormitório. Era tentado, muito tentado, mas munido de uma grande força de vontade, dispensava sempre as mais atrevidas. O nome da mulher que o conquistara, que transformara um galinha, num homem fiel, ele nunca revelara. E as alunas suspiravam por tal amostra de romantismo...um amor secreto e escondido. Mas tudo iria mudar...

Draco levantara-se mais cedo do que o costume e mesmo sentindo o seu corpo reclamar de sono, um pequeno sorriso desenhara-se na sua cara. Fazia hoje um ano certo de namoro com ela e não podia estar mais feliz. Quem diria que ele, Draco Malfoy iria fazer um ano de namoro e mais, que estava a gostar. O seu olhar recaiu sobre o embrulho em cima da grande arca. Passara no fim de semana pela La Belle Hellene, uma das mais conceituadas joalharias do mundo bruxo, e comprara um presente para dar a ela.Um ano de namoro valia os milhares de Galeões e afinal, Malfoy's não olham a dinheiro para agradar.

Olhou para o relógio, percebendo que estava quase na hora de ir para o encontro. Na noite passara estranhara a coruja que ela lhe enviara, marcando um encontro tão cedo, mas não devia ser nada, devia só estar com saudades. O seu sangue correu mais forte pelas veias quando imaginou o que ia fazer com ela, e os olhos ganharam um brilho excitado. Se era isso que se sentia quando se estava apaixonado…então ele adorava estar apaixonado, apaixonado por ela.

O relógio do quarto marcou as 7. Horas de ir. Saiu do quarto, não se importando com o barulho. Percorreu as masmorras, dando bom dia a Snape que sai do seu quarto. O chefe da sua casa respondeu com um aceno, mas não se importou com a falta de entusiasmo. Severus Snape era assim mesmo, contido mesmo com os seus alunos favoritos, e ele sabia que era um deles. Dissipou esses pensamentos. Por muito que gostasse do seu professor favorito, não era com ele que queria perder-se em pensamentos. Deu uma gargalha ao imaginar-se a abraçar o velho mestre de poções. O pensamento era deveras estranho. Mais uns metros e estaria l�, na sala deles. Descobrira aquela sala, no final de um corredor do 3º andar por acaso, mas percebera que era óptima para encontros. Tinha uma vista óptima sobre os jardins e era bastante iluminada.

Mais três passos e estava lá. Um…seu coração batia forte…Dois…o peito parecia explodir…Três… e abriu a porta. O quarto estava iluminado pela luz solar, mas não precisou de olhar para a ver. Ela era como uma chama que o chamava, que o guiava.

'Oi.

'Olá.

Aquela vós encantava-o. Se não soubesse, ia jurar que ela era uma sereia que o encantava, guiando-o para a perdição.

'Porque você esta tão afastada? Vem, cá.

O tom brincalhão não escondia a vontade que tinha de a pegar, de a abraçar, de a beijar. Nossa, quando for a que ele ficara viciado nela assim!

'Draco, precisamos de falar.

'Tá podemos falar, mas primeiro que tal uns beijinhos?

Ia já se aproximando dela, pronto pra enlaçar a cintura fina, e enterrar o rosto nos seus cabelos, quando:

'Draco, para. Esta tudo terminado.

'Aham?

'O namoro…eu quero acabar.

E ali, com aquelas poucas palavras, o meu mundo ruiu.

'Acabar? Estas louca? Porque?

'Olha, não há uma maneira fácil de dizer isto então eu vou ser bem franca. Eu amo outro. Estou farta desse namoro escondido.

'O que? Mas é para o teu bem, nos tínhamos concordado que…

'Acabou Draco, não vale a pena.

Ela fico ali, parada, apenas me olhando. Acho que ela temia o que eu faria, como se eu alguma vês tivesse sido violento com ela. Não, ela não precisava temer. Eu não me ia humilhar, mudara muito, por causa dela, mas ainda tinha o meu orgulho. Não ia implorar.

'Ok, como queiras.

'Draco eu…

'Quem é ele?

'Quem?

'Não te faças de parva. Sabes perfeitamente do que estou a falar.

'...

'Quem é ele?

'Harry.

Potter, sempre aquele maldito, sempre…

'Claro, devia saber. Andaste com ele nas minhas costas?

'…

'Não, claro que não. És demasiado honrada para isso, e eu saberia de qualquer forma. Pena que tenhas um péssimo sentido para escolher a ocasião.

'Como?

'Um ano, fazíamos um ano hoje, mas como disseste acabou.

'Draco eu…

'Não peças desculpas, não vale a pena. Agora sai se faz favor.

'Draco…

'Sai, merda. SAI.

Viu-a sair, rápida como um coelho assustado. Claro, o mau e feio Malfoy assustara a pobre e indefesa grifinoria. Que piada, era de facto piada. Essa pobre e indefesa grifinoria acabara com ele. Durante um ano, mudara-o, fizera-o sentir coisas que nunca imaginou sentir, e agora deixava-o ai, como um trapo velho. Ele não era largado, ele é que largava. Merda…

'Merda, eu ainda amo ela….eu amo ela.

E deixou-se cair no chão, escorregando por uma parede. Um peso no coração, o peito apertado, que era aquilo? E quando uma lagrima caíra solitária pelo seu rosto, ele espantou-se.

'Uma lagrima, perfeito, agora até choro. Merda, merda.

Pondo a mão no bolso tirou de lá um embrulho. Rasgou o papel, deixando á mostra a longa caixa azul. Lentamente abriu-a, revelando a bela bracelete de Agamantium. Agamantium era um metal indestrutível, dai a sua raridade e elevado preço. Era belo, o seu toque era gelado, mas a sua beleza superava tudo. O joalheiro arfara quando pedira para encrostar um enorme rubi em forma de leão, e por dentro, escondido, de maneira que apenas a portadora saberia estava escrito em jade gravado a fogo:

_Para Sempre Seu. DM._

Num gesto de raiva atirou o bracelete contra a parede. A cabeça tombou nos braços, e ficou ali sentado, sozinho, fazendo um esforço para não chorar. Malfoy's não choram…

* * *

**N/A:** ehehe, olha eu aki de novo. Nop, não desesti da Vingança&Amor, mas tou meio que travada nela. E hj, quando tava querendo escrever algo, veio-me esta ideia á cabeça, tão aki esta uma nova fic... Vai ter cerca de 4 capitulos...é uma pequenina. Devem estar a perguntar quem é ela? Quem é a dona do coração do Draco? Quem é a BURRA que o largou, pelo lerdo do Potter, rsrs. Isso, so lendo mesmo, como a fic é pekena, não vai haver muito misterio, rrs. Então já sabem, comentem se gostarem...e comentem se não gostarem, rs. Bjx

P:S: Esta fic não foi betada.


	2. Capitulo 2

Uma batida na porta interrompeu a aula do sétimo ano e o ar ameaçador do mestre de poções não deixou duvida de que ele não apreciara aquela interrupção. A porta foi aberta e Draco Malfoy entrou na sala de aula...muito atrasado.

'Posso assistir á aula?

Severus Snape, antigo comensal e actual espião para a ordem, vira muitas coisas, mas não estava preparado para o olhar que viu no jovem sonserino. Não era segredo para ninguém que favorecia os da sua casa, especialmente o jovem Malfoy. Estudara com o seu pai e vira-o crescer, vira-o andar para o lado negro, confiante como alguém que se dirige a um precipício, e no final aliar-se á Ordem, negando o chamado de sangue. Mas nunca vira aquele olhar... como se ele estivesse perdido. Qualquer pessoa apenas veria os normais olhos frios, olhos que não tinham emoção. Mas ele estava habituado a ver mais fundo. Ele próprio fazia do acto de esconder emoções uma arte.

'Hum...Sente-se.

O loiro nem piscou, seguindo o seu caminho como um zoombie, alguém que não tinha alma, alguém que retornara do inferno.

'Oh loirinho, dormiu de mais eh? Tem que levantar mais cedo, hehe.

'Ron não provoca.

Hermione não sabia, mas Draco nem ouvira as palavras provocadoras do ruivo. A sua mente vagava em memórias tão recentes mas que queria esquecer.

No final da aula não saberia dizer uma palavra do que fora falado e também tava se borrifando para isso. Queria que aquilo acabasse, queria ficar em paz para pensar, para pensar e tentar acordar daquele pesadelo. Outro teria se fechado e chorado até acabar. Provavelmente teria implorado para ela voltar, para não acabar. Mas ele era Draco Malfoy. Não implorava, não chorava...mas sentia.

'Ei Draco, tá dormindo em pé?

Um olhar gelado foi a única resposta que Blaise recebeu. Um olhar gelado e vazio, carente de sentimentos ou emoções.

O loiro percorreu o corredor, fechado em si próprio. Ninguém parecia notar. Os seus companheiros falavam ao redor de si, aceitando o seu silêncio como uma concordância. Garotas, de todas as casas, suspiravam ao passar por ele, como se ele as notasse, como se importasse. Estava cego para o mundo, morto para qualquer sinal que não o da presença dela. A chama que o aquecia e que partira.

**She seemed dressed in all of me**

Ela parece vestida em tudo de mim  
**Streched across my shame**

Atravessada através da minha vergonha  
**All the torment and the pain**

Todo tormento e dor  
**Bleed through and cover me**

Sangram sobre mim e me cobrem  
**I'd do anything ever to myself**

Eu faria qualquer coisa para mim mesmo  
**Just to have her for myself**

So para ter ela pra mi

A próxima aula só seria dali a duas horas. Por algum motivo, que se fora dito ele não se dera ao cuidado de ouvir, McGonagalltivera que sair apressadamente, dispensando a classe. Grifinorios e sonserinos rejubilaram. Livres por duas horas. E aquele sol no céu limpo era um pedido para que os jardins fossem invadidos. Alunos sorriam com o pensamento de levarem as suas caras metade para lá e aproveitarem aquele intervalo tão apreciado. Ela de certeza que iria. Ela adorava o sol, o jardim, o lago... Nunca a levou lá, não podiam ser vistos juntos. De que valia isso agora? De que valia todo o cuidado, toda a preocupação?

Sufocado naqueles pensamentos, Draco tomou o corredor que o levaria para o átrio. Iria sim para o jardim. Iria aproveitar a hora, iria esquecer tudo...iria a esquecer. Blaise ao seu lado matraqueava feito uma gralha. Já não bastava Pansy, agora também tinha que aturar o moreno! O pior é que a culpa não era dele, era dele proprio, que queria descontar em alguém. Onde andava aquele maldito herói perfeito quando era preciso? Que explodisse o seu bom comportamento. Já não tinha que o ter. Era por ela que o fazia, e ela nem ligou, não ligou...

**Now I don't know what to do**

Agora eu não sei o que fazer  
**I don't know what to do**

Eu não sei o que fazer  
**When she makes me sad**

Quando ela me deixa triste

Os seus pensamentos iam longe, fixados em lembranças de algo que fora e não voltaria a ser. Um leve gemido encontrou o caminho da sua atenção. O corpo em cima de si era quente, suava. Um leve aroma chegou-lhe ao nariz...um aroma suave mas hipnotizante, sedutor mas inocente. Não tinha que pensar muito nisso para o saber, era algo que tava decorado no seu corpo, tão certo como a vos melodiosa, a pele suave...

'Levante-se. Já não basta chocar contra mim, ainda pretende passar a tarde ai parada?

O pequeno rosto contorceu-se, os olhos, tão meigos e carinhosos, pareceram magoados. Ela fingia tão bem. Fingia dor como se fosse algo que conhece-se. Não iria se enganar mais por ela.

'Dr...

'Só não a empurrei ainda, por respeito ao seu sexo. Minha educação me obriga a respeitar as damas mas minha paciência esgota-se. Saia.

Ah, mentes tão bem, tão bem... deverias ter sido uma sonserina...darias orgulho á casa. Esses lábios que se contraem em sofrimento, os olhos marejados como se fosses chorar a qualquer momento... até o teu corpo treme, como se soluços quisessem sair! Bela mentira. Vives na mentira...és uma mentira. És um beija-flor, sugas tudo. Deite esse apelido a pensar na beleza e na delicadeza que compartilhavas com ele, na alegria com que corrias ao sol, na tua paixão pelas flores. E beija-flor ficou, não só entre nos, como na escola. Não se mantêm segredos em Hogwarts e até hoje não sei como ninguém descobriu quem eras. Melhor para mim. Que continuem a chamar-te a beija-flor, a dama delicada que me conquistou. Mas ambos sabemos o que tens em comum com ele. Não, não é a delicadeza, o encanto...saltas de homem em homem, como de flor em flor. Do Potter para mim...de mim para o Potter. Traidora, tecedora de encantos que nos matam sem saber.

**She is everything to me**

Ela é tudo para mim  
**The unaquited dream**

O sonho que não aconteceu  
**The song that no one sings**

A canção que ninguém canta  
**The unattainable**

O inalcançavel  
**She's a myth that I have to believe in**

Ela é um mito em que tenho que acreditar  
**All I need to make it real is one more reason**

Tudo que eu preciso para faze-la real é somente mais uma razão

Ela percebeu finalmente que falava a serio. O teu rosto tornou-se tão branco que poderia ser tomado por o de um fantasma, mas isso não desfaleceu a sua beleza. Sentiu vontade de tocar naquela pele, sentir uma vês mais a maciez daquela alvura. Mas não o fez, não o voltaria a fazer, nunca mais, nunca mais...

'Desculpa.

Ficou ali parada, como que esperando algo. Que quer ela? Que lhe diga ola, que diga que não me sai do pensamento, que a quero para mim? Que quer ela! Que raios ela quer!

'Desanda, ou estas á espera da minha autorização?

**I don't know what to do**

Eu nao sei p que fazer  
**I don't know what to do**

Eu nao sei o que fazer  
**When she makes me sad**

quando ela me deixa triste

Um riso percorreu o grupo. Eram sonserinos, pensavam como sonserinos, agiam como sonserinos...não gostavam de grifinorias...não gostavam dela. Viu os olhas da cor do mais belo carvalho percorrer cada um dele até o fitar. O sangue ferveu nas suas veias e sentiu raiva por isso. Ele amara-a e ela desprezara-o. Ele pensara que ela o amava...ela largou-o. Que queria ela? Que a tratasse com gentileza? Ele não era aquele palhaço do Potter.

'Sai da minha frente.

As palavras gritadas surtiram o seu efeito. As lagrimas rolaram pela alvura da pele. Sentiu um aperto no peito quando a viu sair a correr pelo mesmo caminho que viera, para o jardim... Que corresse, que fizesse o que bem entendesse, mas que saísse da sua frente.

Continuou o seu caminho fazendo com que o grupo tivesse que correr para o apanhar.

'Draki, porque vai segui-la?

'burra, não vê que ele vai continuar o caminho?

'Ah é...

'Calem a boca. Fazem-me dor de cabeça.

O grupo não se queixou, sabia como ele era. Idiotas, se soubessem, se soubessem o que ele queria, o que ele pensava...

Cansado, tão cansado. Passara-se tão pouco tempo mas para ele era uma eternidade. Tela ali tão perto e mo entanto tão longe, doera-lhe muito. Divido entre dois sentimentos por aquela que reinava na sua alma: ódio e amor. Duas faces da mesma moeda, não era assim que diziam?

Aquilo tudo era demais para ele. Sentia que a sua cabeça ia explodir, que o seu peito ia arrebentar. Ele era frio, sempre fora. Não sabia lidar com aquilo, não queria lidar. Odiava por tê-lo feito a amar, odiava por existir...odiava por ter partido, mas no fundo da sua alma, numa pequena parte, tão pequena que mal a ouvia, o sentimento era outro. Aquele minúsculo pedaço morria de frio, queria o calor que partira...que queria-a a ela. Aquele pequeno pedaço, tão despótico como um tirando no seu trono, não ligava a tradições, a orgulhos. Não queria saber de nada...só dela. Por ele, ele iria implorar para que ela voltasse. Mas ele era só um pequeno pedaço, um tirano sem povo, um pedaço que ia morrendo de solidão...

**But I won't let this build up inside of me**

Mas eu nao vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim  
**I won't let this build up inside of me**

eu nao vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim  
**I won't let this build up inside of me**

eu nao vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim  
**I won't let this build up inside of me**

eu nao vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mi

O sol bateu-lhe no rosto, quase ao mesmo tempo em que captou as risadas vindas de varias direcções. Era de facto um belo dia, e acertara no seu palpite...era alunos por todo lado. A namorar, a correr, a ler... alunos e alunos, todos felizes, todos contentes. Nem se deu ao trabalho de ver se era seguido. Melhor para ele se não fosse, teria uns minutos de silencio. Sentou-se debaixo de uma arvore. Fechou os olhos, tentando desligar-se de tudo. Queria apenas mergulhar no silencio da sua alma, fechar-se em si próprio. Dentro dele podia permitir-se aos mais loucos desvarios, sem ter que prestar contas a ninguém. Podia sonhar que esse dia não aconteceu, que ela não acabara com ele, que eles ainda estavam juntos. Podia sonhar que iria se encontrar com ela naquela noite, que iria beijar aqueles lábios rubios, que ia sentir o toque da pele nua dela na dele, que ira sentir o perfume que o corpo dela emanava...que iria mergulhar dentro dela e esquecer quem eram. Apenas a ele próprio, naqueles desvarios de loucura, se podia permitir tais pensamentos. Fraqueza não era algo que ele podia mostrar. Ninguém entendia o que era ser um Malfoy, vinha no sangue. Era ter a honra acima de tudo, ter um orgulho na sua herança...e era algo mais. Algo que não se estabelecia por palavras, que apenas eles sentiam. Era o que o fazia não poder mostrar que sofria, que o fazia mergulhar em desvarios porque nem a ele próprio podia admitir o que sentia...era o sentimento de posso. O que era dele era dele, de ninguém mais. E se não fosse dele, não seria de mais ninguém.

**A catch in my throat**

Uma pegada em minha garganta

**Choke**

engasgo  
**Torn into pieces**

fico em pedaços  
**I won't**

Eu não farei  
**No**

não  
**I don't want to be this**

Eu não quero ser isso

Algo o fez olhar para o grande carvalho, a uns metros dele. O seu olhar fixou-se como se congelado. O mundo podia ter passado ao lado que ele teria permanecido naquele olhar.

Então era para ali que ela tinha ido, para os braços dele...previsível, odiosamente previsível. Forçou-se a fixar o seu olhar neles, queria gravar aquela imagem na sua mente, para que cada vez que, estupidamente, hesitasse, achasse que era tudo mentira, se lembrasse daquilo. Ela nos braços do Potter. A princezinha grifinoria, com o Potter-complexo-de-heroi. Aquela imagem ia sempre lembra-lo de quem ela verdadeiramente era, do quanto valia o seu amor. O seu coração sangrava, mas ela não saberia disso, ele não o permitiria, mas ela ia pagar, tinha que pagar. O amor de um Malfoy, era como o de uma viuva negra...mortal.

Os braços que a abraçavam deviam ser dele, a mão que passeava naquele rosto esculpido em marfim devia ser dele...a boca que limpava as lagrimas dela nunca podia ter deixado de ser dele. Nunca!

Uma parte disse, aquela mesma que a queria, dizia-lhe fracamente que fora ele quem provocara aquelas lagrimas, que fora ele que a fizera chorar... Gritou-lhe que foi ela quem começou, quem o fez sofrer...quem o fazia sofrer. E a fraca voz silenciou-se, não só porque era verdade o que a outra dizia, mas porque não tinha poder para combater as trevas que cresciam no seu coração.

**But I won't let this build up inside of me**

Mas eu nao vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim  
**(I won't let this build up inside of me)**

(eu nao vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim)  
**I won't let this build up inside of me**

eu nao vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim  
**(I won't let this build up inside of me)**

(eu nao vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim)  
**I won't let this build up inside of me**

eu nao vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim  
**(I won't let this build up inside of me)**

(eu nao vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim)  
**I won't let this build up inside of me**

eu nao vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim  
**(I won't let this build up inside of me)**

(eu nao vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim)

Toda a sua vida vivera na fina linha entre a luz e as trevas, a salavação e a perdição...Fora ela quem o salvara e era ela que o iria deixar cair.

Viu-a esconder o rosto no peito do moreno, soluços chegando aos seus ouvidos. E por um instante quis ir lá, tirá-la dos braços dele e conforta-la. Tirar-lhe toda a agonia, tirar-lhe todo o sofrimento. Ele teria feito qualquer coisa por ela...teria morrido por ela. Mas ela tirara-lhe toda a felicidade, tirara-lhe o calor que o protegia das trevas. Agora ele apenas mataria por ela...

Num pulo levantou-se e deixou a frescura da que a sombra da arvore lhe proporcionava. Tinha pouco mais de uma hora antes da próxima aula, iria aproveitar, iria aproveita-la muito bem.

**Won't let this build up inside of me**

nao vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim

Percorreu os corredores, num passo tão rápido que poderia ser confundido com uma corrida. Tinha pressa, muito pressa.

Penetrou nas masmorras, caminhando até á entrada para a sua casa. Como esperava a sala estava vazia, perfeito! Subiu as escadas que o levariam até ao seu quarto, sabendo que estava a encerrar o seu destino.

Dirigiu-se ao seu malão, mais precisamente á um saco no fundo nele. Pegou nele, e levou-o consigo, enquanto descia as escadas.

A sala continuava vazia, perfeita para ele. Baixou-se perto da lareira. Ficou ali uns segundos, pensando naquele ultimo ano. Um sorriso nasceu no rosto, bem pequeno, apenas um torcer dos cantos dos lábios. Tinham havido coisas muito boas, muitas que ele iria recordar para sempre...jamais a ia esquecer. Sabia que o seu rosto iria ser a ultima coisa que iria ver quando morresse, a ultima... Os olhos voltaram a gelar, quando se obrigou a recordar daquela imagem. Ela e o Potter, ela e ele.

**She isn't real (I won't let this build up inside of me)**

Ela não é real (eu nao vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim)  
**I can't make her real (I won't let this build up inside of me)**

Eu não posso faze la realidade (eu nao vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim)

Lançou o pó da lareira e não teve que esperar muito para obter uma reacção. As chamas da lareira levantaram para depois quase se apagarem, num espectáculo de cores. E tudo parou tão rápido como começou. Contornos de um rosto apareceram entre as labaredas. O que foi dito traçou um destino que ele iria ter que percorrer, um caminho sem retorno.

Muito tempo depois do rosto ter partido, e já a lareira se encontrava apagada, Draco permaneceu ali, olhando o vazio, simplesmente olhando. Ele sempre rira do amor, rira dos apaixonados, rira dos que o diziam amar. Amor era para ele tão real como um sonho que esqueçamos ao acordar. Mas então vira-a, simplesmente olhou para ela, mas olhou fundo naqueles olhos, e nesse momento, por muito que ele viesse a negar, ficou preso. O chamamento de sangue, a honra no seu nome e casa, tudo aquilo que ele apregoava, passaram da sua mente para o esquecimento. E a partir desse momento só ouve ela. Só ela vivia na sua alma, no seu coração. Mais do que isso, ela tornou-se parte do seu ser, parte de quem era. Tudo o que fez depois foi por ela...tudo o que faria a partir de agora era culpa dela.

**She isn't real (I won't let this build up inside of me)**

Ela não é real (eu nao vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim)  
**I can't make her real (I won't let this build up inside of me)**

Eu não posso faze la realidade (eu nao vou deixar isso crescer dentro de mim)

* * *

**N/A**: Demorei anos, eu sei mas enfim. Pra me justificar tenho que dizer que as aulas tão a acabar e são muitos testes e trabalhos. Alem disso tenho ainda outras fics em andamento por isso tive que me dividir. Agora actualizei esta, a proxima será Vingança&Amor e depois Uma noite e tudo muda.

Como muitos sabem, o proibiu as songs nas fics e as proprias song-fics. Quem conhece as minhas fics sabe k é quase certo eu por uma musica num capitulo, é a minha maneira de escrever. Face a esta mudança do ff eu teria que tirar as fics todas ou então tiras as musicas. Bem, eu não farei isso. Deixarei como esta e continuarei a colocar musicas. Se for banida azar, simplesmente recuso-me a baixar o nivekl das minhas fics para satisfazer estes tiranos. Aproveito para dizer k a musica deste capitulo é Vermilion Pt. 2 de Slipknot. Aconcelho vivamente k leiam enkuanto ouvem esta musica.

Este capitulo vai ser dedicado á **Ré**, a minha netinha, pk não so merece, como foi tambem a pessoa que mais me pediu uma actualização. Toda a hora ela me perguntava por ela, então isto aki é para ela. E claro, queria agradecer á:

**Gabi Malfoy**, não eu não desisti da Vingança e espero k goste desta fic tb, bjux

**Lullaby Night**, continuei a fic e espero que goste, bjux

**Mand**y, ehe k bom k gostas-te, tava mesmo a tentar fazer algo original. Nota 10? Uau, k honra, ehe, escapas de comentar este pk tas sem net, mas espero k gostes kuando leres. bjx

**Hrosskel**, betaaaa, ehehe, poix, mt burra mesmo. Se foi a Gina? Não vou dizer aki, tu já sabes isso, lool. Bjx e comenta.

**Gabrielle Maison**, k bm vc adorou ), puxa fikei feliz mesmo. Kem é ela, pois eu ñ disse neh? Sou ma, confesso, mas continua a ler k já descobres.bjux

**belle malfoy**, manaaaaaa, minha mana 100 yaoi a ler uma fic minha, k honra. Brigada pelo elogio. Triangulo?nops. HP/DM? Aki ñ, ehehe. Onde eu axei o Draco, ñ te falo, obvio, ele é meu.bjx )

**Rute Riddle**, ehehe, desculpa mas nem sei o k te disse, lol. Poix, a hermione ñ é de certeza. Eu odeio fics DM/HG, mas ñ é dificil saber kem é, eu vou dando pistas, so ñ kero dizer de caras eheh. Eu tentei k ñ fosse lamexas, mas tentei dar um toke mais emotivo, pk ate o draco é humano. Espero k tenhas gostado. Bjx

**Biba Evans**, ehehe, brigada e vc escreve bem sim. Poix ela é louka mesmo. Se vou mudar?vai ter k ler pra saber, ehehe, bjx

**Renata**, ehehe, k bom k gostou. EU tinha um cap mas apaguei ele e fiz di novo, ehe.espero k tenha gostado desse aki.bjux

**Babi**, ) miguxa vc tb ta no meu tun tun ) K bom k gostou da ficm é optimo saber isso. Espero k vc tenha gostado dessa fic, e temos k falar mais vezes no msn. Bjux

**jane-granger**, eu ainda vou ser morta por não actualizar a Vingança mas va, calma. Brigada pelo elogio, o meu ego assim fica la no alto, lol. Eu so ñ leio as tuas fics pk tens um par k eu ñ consigo mesmo, eu tento mas pronto mione cm draco eu ñ aguento mesmo, lol. K bom k gostaste desta fic e espero k gostes do cap. Bjx

**Ana Jully Potter** ahaha o draco agredece. Ele ta dizendo k ele é mesmo louka, ehehe. Eu fiz isso? K bom, kuantas mais faz do loiro melhor, mas nem vem k ele é meu. Espero k tenha gostado do cap. Bjx

**Louise Black**, amor da minha vida, meu moranguinho, faz tempo k nos ñ fala neh? Ahah, k odio k vc tem da gina, eta. Mas eu nem falei k era ela, ahaha. Mas sabe, vou te dizer um segredo, ñ mata ela ñ, ñ precisa. Ehehe,. K bom k gostou, espero k goste desse aki. Bjux


	3. Capitulo 3

__

**Muito orgulho me deste com a tua decisão, um orgulho que pensei que não iria ter. Mas o chamado de sangue é forte e um Malfoy é sempre um Malfoy. Não te iludas com tolos pensamentos...com tolas ilusões. Não achaste de facto que me tinhas conseguido ocultar o teu pequeno...como havemos de colocar... o teu pequeno desvio. Sempre o soube, mas deixei-te veres por ti mesmo. Um Malfoy é mais do que um nome, é uma mascara que usamos para o mundo. Eles querem um espectáculo e alguém tem que desempenhar o papel. E Draco...se vais desempenhar um papel então falo o melhor que poças, dá lhes o espectáculo que eles jamais vão esquecer.**

__

O loiro deixou o seu olhar preso naquela carta. Não precisava ler o resto, já o sabia bem de mais...ele iria falar de manter a aparência, do puro sangue, do Potter...mas aquele trecho da carta...naquele parágrafo ele dissera tanto. Sim, então o que ele sentia agora também ele sentira.

Com um gesto disciplente, lançou a carta no fogo da lareira, fixando as labaredas e vendo-a arder. Os olhos focados mas os pensamentos distantes. As chamas lambiam o ar, ondulantes como o corpo de uma amante, quentes e perigosas e no entanto sedutoras como se pedissem para ser tocadas.

**Flashback:**

'Vem Draco, anda dançar.

Ela baloiçava-se, as ancas ondulantes, chamando-o e como doce era o seu nome na boca dela, quase tão doce como o sabor que ele sabia o dela.

'Pequena, está a chover, não acha que vai ficar molhada.

A sobrancelha ergueu-se quase em simultâneo com o aparecimento do sorriso sarcástico nos seus lábios. Velhos hábitos não se esqueciam, e aquele fora bebido no seio materno.

"Linda. Ela é linda e minha."

Com um gesto lento lançou o cigarro ao chão, apagando-o com a bota.

'Eu odeio quando você fuma.

'Eu sei.

'E mesmo assim você não para.

O sorriso antes resplandecente mudara para um charmoso beicinho que ela sabia que apenas o fazia a querer beijar.

'E porque o faria? Afinal, vou beijar você e você vai pedir mais. Eu vou beijar de novo, e novo, e novamente e no final, você já nem vai saber o sabor que era antes.

E entrou na chuva, sabendo que pelo menos nessa noite ninguém ia notar o par que dançava abraçado no jardim do castelo.

**Fim do Flashback:**

Uma gargalhada amarga atravessou o quarto, uma gargalhada sem um ponta de humor ou um humor demasiado mórbido para fazer sentido. Se ele tivesse sabido antes nem teria tentado. Para quê criar esperança, para que sonhar, se o destino já lhe havera traçado um rumo? Os papeis já haviam sido distribuídos...ele era um Malfoy e maldito fosse o seu sangue mas ele iria levar aquela peça até ao fim...até ao fim...

Os meses passaram e o coração de Draco Malfoy foi ficando mais e mais amargurado, até que ele não mais sorria. Vivia como um fantasma, preso num momento, numa lembrança. A sua mente não parava de gritar vingança, enquanto que o seu coração murchava, chorando lagrimas negras, tão negras como a noite que passará a habitar a sua alma. Todas as mudanças que ela havia produzido, toda a luz e calor que ela lhe trouxera, a muito que haviam partido, e apenas o ódio, o rancor, a dor e a vingança a recordavam. Ele era agora a tenebrosa sombra do que fora, mais negro do que alguém sonhara, mais negro do que qualquer um desejaria. Se no passado ele a seguira para a luz, como uma borboleta atraída pela chama, agora ele se afastava de tudo o que ela representava. Os alunos notaram a sua mudança, de tal maneira que se afastavam dele, temendo-o como se teme uma doença mortal. Ele era a peste e ódio, ele trazia a vingança no seu sangue e a morte era o ar que ele respirava. Mais do que nunca ele fazia jus há fama dos Malfoys.

**My mouth was a crib and it was growing lies**

Minha boca era uma manjedoura e cresciam mentiras

**I didn't know what love was on that day**

Eu não sabia o que era o amor naquele dia

**my heart's a tiny blood clot**

Meu coração um minúsculo coágulo sangrento

**I picked at it**

Eu escolhi isso

**It never heals it never goes away**

Nunca cura nunca vai embora

'Draco!

O chamamento tirou-a dos pensamentos em que se fechara e foram olhos vazios que encararam o mestre de poções

'Sim, Professor?

A voz era gelada, os olhos vazios...a cara sem expressão. Severus Snape sentiu um arrepio subir pela sua espinha, enquanto que uma sensação de vomito tomava lugar na sua boca. O que acontecera aquela criança, o que se passara para lhe tirar toda a humanidade. Se meses atras ele vira dor nos seus olhos, agora ele não via nada.

'Draco já sabe o que pretende fazer da sua vida? O ano acaba em uma semana, e mesmo não sendo oficial, posso lhe dizer que tem O's suficientes pra seguir o que quiser.

'...

'Draco, fiz-lhe uma pergunta. Não tolero mal educação nem mesmo da minha casa.

'O meu destino está já decidido, não me compete a mim escolher nada. O meu pai decidirá o que é melhor para mim.

O mestre de poções controlou-se para não deixar o seu espanto transparecer. Aquilo que estava á sua frente não era humano, não era o Draco Malfoy que conhecera. Era algo sem vida, a sua voz fria em momento algum deixou transparecer algo, parecia que matará todo os sentimentos dentro de si. O uso da Legismência foi imediato. Havia muita coisa em jogo para que ele podesse exitar. Pelo bem de todos, precisava saber o que passava pela mente do jovem á sua frente. Deixou-se pairar na mente do seu aluno, não querendo mergulhar nela numa tentativa de proteger a privacidade do loiro, mas não via nada. Dentro da mente de Draco Malfoy tudo eram trevas, trevas que o puxavam e o engoliam, trevas que o atraiam e que o chamavam. Merlin o que era aquilo! E com um puxão mais forte, saio da mente do jovem Malfoy, ficando a contorcer-se no chão como que atingido pela mais dolorosa das maldições, sentindo a marca negra no seu antebraço latejar.

'Professor, o meu destino está traçado, a minha vida foi dada á causa. Não interfira.

Draco Malfoy deixou a sala de poções, sentindo que deixara o Mestre de Poções com mais perguntas que antes, mas não fazia tenções de as responder.

**I burned all the good things in The Eden Eye**

Eu queimei todas as coisas boas no Jardim do Éden

**we were too dumb to run too dead to die**

Nos fomos muito idiotas para fugir, muito mortos para morrer

**I burned all the good things in The Eden Eye**

Eu queimei todas as coisas boas no Jardim do Éden

**we were too dumb to run too dead to die**

Nos fomos muito idiotas para fugir, muito mortos para morrer

Draco saiu das masmorras, decidido a respirar um pouco de ar puro, deixar o seus pensamentos voarem em paz, numa tentativa de por um momento ter descanso para a sua alma agonizante. Sem perceber viu-se de frente da mesma sala que teimava em evitar desde há meses, a sala que fora testemunha do inicio da sua perdição. Mesmo querendo sair dali, evitar as memórias não tão recentes, Draco forçou-se a entrar, obrigou-se a sentir a dor.

A porta fechou-se atras de si com um estrondo. Os seus olhos vaguearam pela sala, demorando-se na pulseira largada a um canto. Não a pegou, temia que o queimasse como fogo. Uma fina camada de pó acumulava-se no moveis, deixando claro que ninguém entrava ali fazia tempo...ela não voltara. Aquele pensamento doeu-lhe, queria que ela sentisse saudades, que fosse aquela sala todos os dias e chorasse o que fora e já não era...que morresse como ele morrera.

Andou até há janela, sentado-se na bancada, sentindo o quão fácil seria se lançar para o nada e finalmente descansar daquela dor insuportável. Sentiu o vento na cara, a doce brisa que o chamava... Porque não se lançar de lá do alto? De que valia estar ali, vivendo uma semi-vida, não a tendo, não a querendo, mas ainda assim amando-a!

**This was never my world**

Este nunca foi o meu mundo

**you took the angel away**

Você tirou o anjo de mim

**I'd kill myself to make everybody pay**

Eu me mataria para fazer todos pagarem

**This was never my world**

Este nunca foi o meu mundo

**you took the angel away**

Você tirou o anjo de mim

**I'd kill myself to make everybody pay**

Eu me mataria para fazer todos pagarem

Draco já saia da janela quando uma mancha ruiva prendeu o seu olhar. Lá perto do lago estavam o maldito trio grifinório ...e ela. Viu-a correr sendo perseguida pelo menino-de-ouro. Viu-a rir e desejou que aquele riso fosse dele. Viu-a dançar á volta do seu rival, não se deixando apanhar, provocando-o e sentiu o ciúme picar no seu peito. E quando ela caiu com ele por cima desejou poder desviar o olhar e não ver o beijo que se adivinhava, porque ver os lábios que ele amara serem tocados por outro era mais do que podia aguentar. Saiu da janela, não chegando a ver o beijo que a menina rejeitava. Não chegando a ver como os olhos dela se fixavam na janela onde ele antes estivera...não chegando a vê-la fugir dos braços do moreno.

Bateu a porta com força, como se assim podesse expulsar as memórias que lhe invadiam a mente, o espirito e o coração. Aquele amor que antes sentira transformara-se numa obsessão. Odiava e amava na mesma quantidade. E se por uma lado a queria por outro nunca a aceitaria de volta. E lamentou o que podia ter sido de se ela não o tivesse deixado, lamentou pelo destino que não aconteceria e odiou-a ainda mais, pelas lagrimas que o fizera derramar, pelos sorrisos que lhe roubara. Porque são aqueles que mais amamos que mais nos podem magoar. E um coração magoado é o mais terrível inimigo, pois a única maneira de ser acalmado é através do sangue.

**I would have told her then**

Eu lhe teria dito então

**she was the only thing**

Ela foi a única coisa

**that I could love in this dying world**

Que eu poderia amar neste mundo moribundo

**But the simple word "love" itself**

Mas a simples palavra "amor" em si própria

**Already died and went away**

Já morreu e foi embora

A semana passou correndo, demasiado rápida para uns, demasiado lenta para outros. As alunas falavam dos vestidos que iam levar ao baile, os rapazes suspiravam a olhar para elas, tomando coragem para as convidar. Uma classe se formaria e naqueles tempos era algo tão raro que tinha que ser comemorado com força total. Quem saberia por quanto tempo Hogwarts seria um sitio seguro! Mais do que isso, Harry Potter ieia se formar. O salvador do mundo bruxo, o menino-que-sobreviveu era agora um homem adulto, plenamente treinado e poderia finalmente fazer frente ao Lord Negro em pé de igualdade. Coisas boas se adivinhavam no horizonte.

'Draco você vai comigo ao baile, neh?

'Não.

'Como não? Você vai com quem? Me diz, quem Draki. Eu vou, eu..eu...

'Você nada. Cala a boca.

**This was never my world**

Este nunca foi o meu mundo

**you took the angel away**

Você tirou o anjo de mim

**I'd kill myself to make everybody pay**

Eu me mataria para fazer todos pagarem

**This was never my world**

Este nunca foi o meu mundo

**you took the angel away**

Você tirou o anjo de mim

**I'd kill myself to make everybody pay**

Eu me mataria para fazer todos pagarem

Era a noite do baile e a escola parecia mais do que nunca uma miragem para jovens estudantes, para os jovens adultos. Era o fim de mais um ano e uns partiam, outros voltariam. McGonagall olhava para os seus alunos, sabendo que acabava ali um ciclo. Iriam partir daquele castelo e entrar num mundo em guerra, um mundo onde o bem e o mal estavam ao virar de cada esquina e que para muitos não havia escolhas a fazer. O seu olhar parou em Harry Potter que conversava animado com os seus colegas. Ele não teria escolha, nunca a teve. Lutaria, daria o seu sangue pela causa sem saber se no final iria sobreviver. Lutaria para garantir que todos teriam um amanha e, infelizmente, lutaria para ver muitos dos seus amigos não verem esse amanha. Deixou os seus olhos bailarem naquelas caras, rezando para que podessem lutar, para que vivessem. Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, e tantos outros… O seu olhar parou novamente, fixando outros rostos, outros nomes, Pansy Parkison, Gregory Goyle, Vincente Crabble, alunos que cresceram antes do tempo e para quem não havia também escolha...

Recolheu as suas coisas numa única mala, não iria levar muito, apenas o essencial. Algumas cartas, alguns apontamentos, roupa, dinheiro...não queria mais, não iria precisar do resto. Podia comprar tudo de novo, coisas novas e melhores, essas pertenciam a outra pessoa. Foi ao escolher que livros queria que uma fotografia caiu no chão. Os seus dedos seguraram-na, acariciando o rosto feminino. Nela uma jovem sorria, um sorriso brilhante, enquanto acariciava as pétalas de uma rosa vermelha. E foi quando num pulo se atirou nos braços do jovem loiro, que a foto fora tirada, imortalizando para sempre aquela cena. Eram tão tolos, tão apaixonados.

O momento perdeu-se, e guardando a foto no mesmo livro, permitiu-se guardar ambos, num testemunho de algo belo que mais tarde iria sofrer ao recordar. Mala feita, vestiu a capa e segurando a vassoura, deu um ultimo olhar ao dormitório, para de seguida fechar a porta atras de si.

Deixou rapidamente o castelo para trás, percorrendo o jardim em passos rápidos. Queria se afastar o mais rápido possível antes que notassem a sua ausência na festa e partir de vassoura no meio do jardim principal não era propriamente chamado de discrição.

'Draco!

O seu corpo enrijeceu ao ouvir aquela vos.

'Espera, por favor me oiça.

'Não há nada para falar. Eu e você não somos nada, não há nada que eu queira ouvir da

sua boca e nada pode mudar isso.

'...Me perdoa.

O loiro engoliu em seco, sentindo como ainda agora ela podia mudar o seu mundo. Sentindo que ela era parte dele, que tinha o poder de o fazer rir e de o destruir. Mas as feridas eram demasiado profundas, demasiado antigas. O tempo passara e fizera-as arder, queimando-o, fizera com que fosse impossível esquecer.

'Eu tinha medo Draco, tive medo do que sentia.

Virando-se com rapidez, mostrando reflexos dignos de um felino, deixou que ela visse os seus olhos, que visse a raiva dele e a dor, as lagrimas que nunca apareceriam nem cairiam, que visse as trevas que escureciam o cinza dos olhos, tornando-os quase pretos.

'E eu não! Alguma vês passou por essa cabeçinha de merda que eu também podia ter medo? Passou! Me responda, porra. Você quer falar? Tão fala, vamos ter a conversinha dos casais separados, até fica mais barato sem ter que ir no psicanalista.

'Draco não fala assim. Você não é assim. Você não é o que mostr...

'Uma porra que eu não sou. Eu sou exactamente assim, um filho da puta cruel, um papão. Devia ter cuidado ou o lobo mau vai papar o capuchinho vermelho.

Uma lagrima escorregou na face pálida da jovem.

'Draco por favor me escuta, só hoje, me escuta.

'É suposto eu ter pena de você? Te dar um lencinho e te abraçar? Não me confunda com o Potter, se bem que eu também banquei o babaca nessa historia. O que você tem de tão importante para falar? Você já falou tudo o que eu tinha para ouvir. Não lembra meu bem? Foi algo como: eu amo outro. Ou seria: acabou? Hum, memória ruim. A verdade doi linda? É duro quando nos atiram a verdade para os olhos.

"Quase tão duro como foi para mim ouvir da sua boca que você amava o Potter."

'Draco, eu sei o que falei, mas por favor, me deixa explicar, me deixa falar. Eu sei que magoei você, sei que devia ter te falado antes, mas por favor, se algum dia você me amou, me ouve agora. Não precisa falar, só me oiça.

O loiro não falou nada, limitou-se a cruzar os braços e a arquear as sobrancelhas, num claro gesto de: Fala Logo, Porra.

'Eu amava você, muito. Esse amor era diferente do que o que seu sentia antes pelo Harry. Esse era doce e suave, como um amor de verão, um amor impossível, um amor de criança. Mas ai veio você e eu me perdi. Quando você me olhou eu deixei de pensar, só queria tar com você, só queria tar nos seus braços e ficar sempre ali, quente e protegida. Eu me sentia em casa quando você me abraçava. Oh, Draco, acredita nisso, eu amava você tanto que magoava. Magoava não poder falar para ninguém. Era bom no inicio, um segredo só nosso, mas depois eu queria falar para todos, tirar aquela Pansy da sua cola, gritar que você era meu...e eu não podia. Você dizia que tinha que ser assim, seu pai, a escola... eu pensei que entendia. Mas depois bateu o medo. E se você só me tivesse usando, se todo esse amor fosse falso? Me entende, eu tinha medo. Eu amava tanto você que tinha medo de que todo aquele amor fosse falso. Ai, o Harry sorria para mim, não tinha medo de ser visto ao pé de mim, e eu me baralhei. Eu...

'Você me traiu. Me traiu como o Potter sabendo perfeitamente que ele era o ultimo com quem você me podia trair.

'Nunca, nunca. Eu não te trai! Eu pensei que o amava, pensei que ele era o príncipe que vinha montando num cavalo branco. Eu não sou perfeita, você me pós num altar e nunca pensou que eu podia cair de lá.

'Agora a culpa é minha. Claro. Se é tudo, eu vou indo.

'Idiota!

A jovem se lançou contra o peito do loiro, golpeando-o com punhos serrados. Chorando enquanto o fazia, querendo-o abraçar, mas não podendo.

'Você não lutou por mim, não levantou um único dedo. Não me falou fica. Você me deixou ir. Eu queria que você tivesse gritado, me segurado...mas você não fez isso. E todos esses meses não ouve uma única vez que eu não pensasse em nos, que não sonhasse com os seus beijos. Eu fui uma tola Draco, uma medrosa. Eu não amo o Harry, nunca amei. Por isso eu não deixava ele chegar perto, ele só podia limpar as lagrimas que eu derramava por você. Eu te amo Draco. TE AMO. Agora e sempre, porque nem a morte pode mudar isso.

Os braços percorreram a cintura dela, puxando-a contra si, afundando o rosto nos cabelos macios dela, sentiu-a chorar de encontro ao seu peito. Ficaram ali no que parecia serem séculos, ate que ele afastou-a dele. Os cinzentos encararam os castanhos avermelhados das lagrimas. Os dedos acariciaram o rosto, como que memorizando cada traço dele. E numa vos bem baixa, cantou junto do ouvido dela:

'I didn't mean it when I said /I didn't love you so / I should have held on tight /I never should have let you go / I didn't know nothing / I was stupid, I was foolish / I was lying to myself / I couldn't have fathomed / I would ever be without your love.

'Draco, eu te amo.

'Chiuu, so ouve... When you left I lost a part of me / It's still so hard to believe.

E, afastando a boca do ouvido dela, olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela.

'Amo você.

O sorriso que nasceu nos lábios dela, foi esmagado pelos lábios dele. O beijo foi intenso, selvagem ate. Eram duas línguas que se procuravam com violência, num embate de língua e dentes. Dois amantes que se agarravam um ao outro como se a sua vida dependesse disso. Um amor negado que se libertava.

Draco, sem quebrar o beijo, retirou a varinha das suas costas, fazendo um encantamento de chuva, fazendo com que naquele pedaço do jardim chovesse. Sabia que ela ia entender, sempre entendia. E mergulhou nos lábios dela de novo, agora de maneira mais lenta, mais terna, uma despedida...

Afastou-se dela.

'Eu amo você e esse amor dói em mim. Mas o que foi não pode voltar a ser, você devia saber isso. Você me fez sofrer, me fez ter vergonha desse amor. Me deu a luz e me lançou nas trevas, e por isso eu te odeio. Amei tanto você, que esse amor se transformou em odeio. Eu sonhei demais, sonhei que podia ser feliz em você e a sua partida me fez recordar quem eu sou. O show tem que continuar pequena. Amo você, você é a minha vida, a minha alma. E nunca eu vou te esquecer. Em cada segundo que passar, você vai tar no meu coração. Te amo Ginevra. Adeus Ruivinha.

'Draco?

Ela encarava-o confusa, não entendendo o significado daquelas palavras. Lagrimas nascendo nos olhos novamente, não querendo acreditar que o ia perder de novo. A chuva não parava de cair, molhando-os a ambos.

'Avada Kedrava.

O corpo caio no chão, olhos abertos de alguém que encara a morte de frente. Draco, deixou-se cair aos pés dela, tocando os cabelos ruivos, beijando os lábios agora sem vida. E deixou-se ficar ali, no chão, abraçado a um amor sem vida. A chuva ainda caindo sobre ambos.

Quando horas mais tarde encontraram o corpo da jovem aluna, a chuva ainda caia sobre ela, e em cima dela, uma única rosa vermelha repousava.

**I burned all the good things in The Eden Eye**

Eu queimei todas as coisas boas no Jardim do Éden

**we were too dumb to run too dead to die**

Nos fomos muito idiotas para fugir, muito mortos para morrer

**I burned all the good things in The Eden Eye**

Eu queimei todas as coisas boas no Jardim do Éden

**we were too dumb to run too dead to die**

Nos fomos muito idiotas para fugir, muito mortos para morrer

N/A: Ok pessoal, eu demorei muitooo, eu sei mas a inspiração não vinha. Eu imaginei muito o final desta fic mas não o conseguia por no papel, hoje saio mas mesmo assim não tá como eu imaginei / Anyway, finalmente acabei a fic, espero que tenham gostado do final, para mim não podia ser de outra maneira. Respondendo ás perguntas: era claro que era a Gina, só podia ser ela. Ok, em relação ao Draco é complicado, eu queria um Draco muito parecido ao dos livros e acho que o consegui, ao menos eu amo este Draco. Ela ama a gina, que nãofica essa duvida, simplesmente o amor dele é o de uma criança mimada, é obcessivo e até violento. Se ela não se tivesse afastado eles teriam ficado juntos, ele ajudava a ordem e bla bla bla. Mas o amor que ele tinha por ela virou odio, odio por a amar, por ela o fazer sofrer. E...não vou falar mais, vocês lerem e interpretem como quiserem. Se quiserem comentar o final, o que eu adorava, é so comentarem ou mandarem um mail Fazem um autora feliz.

A musica principal é Coma Black de Marilyn Manson e a que ele canta é We Belong Together de Mariah Carey.

Capitulo dedicado a todos os que seguiram a fic e que me chatearam muito, lol, especialmente á Ré Viu netinha, capitulo para você. Ok, e agora quero agradecer: Mandy , Belle, Louise Black, Anna-Malfoy, Rute Riddle, Kika Felton-87, Gabi Malfoy, janegranger, Sarah Diggory Malfoy, mione03, Fefs Malfoy, Sesshoumaru,youkai e Snake.


End file.
